


Eyes On Me

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [22]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: She really loved games.It was interesting to jump from a game to another, experience some things you could never experience.Surely that'd make anyone sit up, open their eyes, enjoy it.She wouldn't even feel the need to sleep.If only real life was similar to games were.(Day 22: "I know how you love to play games")





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rioa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/gifts).

> i know you're not into dr that much anymore but i'm still dedicating this to you
> 
> also there aren't tags enough to tag this fic. i hate ao3

People aren't always what they seem to be.

People's first impressions of her would be about how sleepy she looks.

That's a result of her droopy eyes, always filled with fatigue.

She has to admit that she's sleepy.

Though, people would say that she's always sleepy, every second of the day.

That's just what they think.

In truth, if Nanami had something she enjoyed to do, it's playing games.

Of course, her friends knew that.

She really loved games.

It was interesting to jump from a game to another, experience some things you could never experience.

Surely that'd make anyone sit up, open their eyes, enjoy it.

She wouldn't even feel the need to sleep.

If only real life was similar to games were.

If only she could be reborn inside a video game.

Though, she hopes it couldn't be a love simulator.

She had always been bad at these.

It wasn't like Nanami was good at romance when it came to real-life either.

Though maybe it could be easier in a game.

Though still… if she was bad at these kind of video games, she would go nowhere in reality.

She always had spectators around, whenever she played any game.

Some people cheering, some people looking in wonder, especially if she was at an arcade.

Or these video games contests, the ones that many people came to see.

Everyone watched her.

She yawned, as she beat another game, then she went to another.

The crowd followed her.

Always watching.

She moved from one game to another.

And they always looked, always seeming interested.

Nanami understood, some weren't too confident about playing games, so they just watched.

But to her, games are about enjoying yourself.

It didn't matter if you won or lost, maybe you'd be happy if you won, but it's just a game.

Maybe it could be hypocritical of her to say that, she never lost.

It's not her place to say whether it matters that a person wins or loses, if you win most of the time, then no one wants to hear your words about how "winning games doesn't matter"

Because to some people, it mattered.

But it's not healthy to base your confidence and ability on how well you do in video games.

She's not sure if there is anything that could be the reason why you are good enough.

There's only the need to be a kind person.

Though she might still be a hypocrite.

After all, part of her cared about winning and losing.

It's just one game.

A game bigger than any game in the arcade could be.

Bigger than the game tournaments she had always attended.

It's the only game that she ever worried about losing.

It's a risky one, because her opponent is just as strong.

Of course, her opponent was another spectator too.

Eyes on every movement.

Nanami liked having these cold eyes fixated on her, maybe even more than the eyes in the arcade, or in the game tournaments.

Even if they felt cruel, she knew, people aren't always what they seem to be.

Her face would be obscured by her mask, and her opponent would recognize that mask.

"I know how you love to play games, but aren't you ever tired, Player One?"

She'd muse, with that same tone, too cold to be friendly but still too soft to be harsh.

"But it's fun, Detective Kirigiri. Playing games with you is fun."

"It's not as fun for me as it is for you. I have work to do."

It's a shame she didn't share the same sentiment.

Detective Kirigiri is a very serious person, though, Nanami would love the sight of a more casual Kirigiri, not a detective, just a normal girl.

Nanami is sure she would enjoy her time with her.

There would be no tension, unlike the one Player One and Detective Kirigiri always share.

Unfortunately, there's no way to end this game.

Nanami wouldn't want to lose, that's not how it should end.

Then she won't have Detective Kirigiri's eyes on her.

It won't be a happy end, the players don't prefer unhappy endings.

…not like anyone knows anything of this game.

"I do enjoy seeing you everytime I plan a heist."

It was the truth.

It was the only way they could meet.

"You're a phantom thief, of course you'd enjoy the thrill of it all."

"It isn't only about the thrill. I genuinely enjoy being with you, spending time with you. If it was another detective, I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I do right now."

"If you surrender, I might consider spending time with you, as casually as we could. Just as two people."

The offer was tempting.

"Well… what do you think? It's a good proposal. If you give up, this would be a secret."

But Nanami never wanted to lose.

It was a game that she never wanted to lose.

One that she could never afford to lose.

It's the big game, the biggest game, of all of them.

That's why she has to ensure that she never loses.

"Sorry, Detective Kirigiri. I'm not interested."

Before the detective could say anything, Nanami left, through the window.

There's a safe alleyway nearby, it seems.

She considered going back for a moment, but her mind pressured her to leave.

She wouldn't be able to have what she has now, so she can't give up.

Nanami wasn't good in dating games, but she'll have to keep trying.

"It's not easy."

She yawned, the game was almost over.

If only picking routes was as easy as games make it to be.

She can't change the route, she can't magically fall in love with someone else.

She'd go to sleep tonight, without getting caught, without the police having any clue who she could be.

She'd go to the arcade tomorrow, as she always does.

A crowd would form around her, as usual.

And as if it's part of her so-normal life, Nanami would wish that these eyes on her could belong to Kirigiri Kyouko.


End file.
